Semiconductor light emitting devices that emit visible light such as white light or light of the other wavelength band will be widely used as small-sized and easily handled light sources. Such a device includes a semiconductor light emitting element and fluorescent substances, and emits light combining the radiations of the semiconductor light emitting element and the fluorescent substances. For example, housing a semiconductor layer separated from a substrate in a resin package realizes a small semiconductor light emitting device having a low height. However, the characteristics of the semiconductor light emitting device may vary depending on the stress applied to the resin sealed semiconductor layer.